Bones One Shots
by Dr.TemperanceWinchester-Grimes
Summary: A book of different short stories about all the Bones characters. I write mostly about Booth and Brennan. I originally published this on Wattpad, but I want others to read it. Enjoy! Rated M.
1. Cause of Death: A Broken Heart

"Dearly beloved..." Father Jacob began to say, but Brennan ignored him. She was being consumed by the memories of Christine, Hank, and Booth.

She stayed at the funeral, some how keeping herself from crying. Her friends would come over and say how sorry they are for her loss and blah blah blah.

It didn't matter how sorry they were for her loss, no amount of sorrys will bring her family back.

Brennan had shut herself down. She refused to lose anyone else.

After the funeral, she locked herself in her bedroom, but couldn't stand it. The smell of Booth's cologne surrounded her. She refused to cry. She grabbed a can of Frebreeze and sprayed it around her room. That's better.

Brennan crawled into bed and stayed there for days. She didn't eat. She only left her bed to go to the bathroom. Angela, Hodgins, and Cam tried to comfort her, but it was no use. Finally, Sweets came back from his mini vacation. He walked into the Lab with a smile on his face. Everyone was up on the platform, but Brennan wasn't.

"Where's Dr. Brennan?" he asked.

Angela barely choked out, "Booth, Christine, and Hank died. She's locked herself in her bedroom."

"What happened?"

_"Bones, I don't understand why you're so against it! I figured you'd be thrilled," Booth growled. Booth had rented out a cabin in Washington state so that they could all go up there for vacation._

_"I am thrilled, but I have work!"_

_Booth groaned, "When will your family be more important than your job?"_

_That's when it happened. A car T-boned their car, causing them to roll and crash into a building._

_Brennan woke up a couple days later. She was informed that Hank and Christine died on impact. Booth died from blood loss._

_Booth had sheilded Brennan, protecting her from any damage. She managed to only have a few bruises and cuts, but she was put in a coma._

Sweets automatically left the Jeffersonian and drove to Brennan's house. He was absolutely furious no one ever told him and that he missed the funeral.

Sweets let himself into the home and walked around, soon finding himself in Brennan's bedroom.

He saw her lying in the bed, covers over her body.

"Temperance, get up," he said.

She didn't move.

"Look," he sat on the bed, "You need to get up. Booth wouldn't be happy seeing you like this."

She didn't move, so he pulled off her blanket.

She was still. Too still.

"Temperance?"

Her skin was pale and her eyes were open. They looked as if all the life that had once filled them, had drained.

Sweets shook her. Getting no response, he called 911.

The paramedics took her in and a doctor confirmed that the cause of death was literally a broken heart. It doesn't happen alot, but it can happen and it did.

Temperance lost everything. Maybe she wasn't the cold, heartless doctor people thought.

**A/N SO THESE ONE SHOTS ARE STORIES I'VE POSTED ON WATTPAD AND I WANTED TO EXPLORE OTHER MEDIUMS AND YEAH. I THINK I LIKE THIS. REQUESTS ARE WELCOME!!**** AND I KNOW THIS ISN'T THE BEST, BUT I'LL GET BETTER**


	2. Nightmares to Daydreams

SEASON 5

"I just-I don't-I can't..." Booth didn't know how to explain how to explain how he was feeling. Broken.

He sighed as he took another shot.

"Booth, you've had enough," Aldo sighed, "Go home. It will all be better in the morning."

Booth laughed, "I-I wish I could say that was true. But it isn't! It won't be better!" he started crying again, "I have never felt the way I feel about her for anyone else ever."

"You said that about Rebec-"

"Bones stopped the nightmares," Booth growled, "The ones about the war. The ones about my father. All of them."

"Booth! It will get better j-"

"WHEN?!? WHEN DOES IT GET BETTER?!?! WHEN HAS LIFE EVER GOTTEN BETTER FOR ME?!?!? IT NEVER GETS BETTER!!!!" Booth began crying, "It hurts," he pointed at his heart, "Its always hurts."

"Booth, go home," Aldo ordered.

"You're right. I should."

Booth took the bottle off the bar and walked out of Paradise Lost. He always wondered why the name "Paradise Lost," but now he knew.

Brennan was his partner. His friend. His coworker. His crush. His love. His everything.

Temperance Brennan was his paradise.

Booth finally told her how he felt. How he's loved her since the first case. She was supposed to love him back. Everyone saw that they loved each other. But Brennan didn't say she loved him.

"I'm not a gambler. I'm a scientist. I can't change. I don't know how."

His paradise was lost and when he lost his paradise, he found himself with an empty bottle.

"You'll change, Bones. I know you will," Booth muttered to himself as he then took a drink out of the bottle.

He stumbled down the streets of Washington, D.C. to his lonely apartment. He walked inside and looked around. He wasn't ever there, really. He was always with Brennan. He sighed as he took a sip of his drink. Realizing the bottle was empty, Booth threw the bottle angrily at the wall.

The bottle shattered against the wall. Booth was angry, tossing every object in his path across the room, until he got to a single object.

A small picture frame containing a picture of Brennan and Parker, smiling on the swings at a park a few blocks away.

Booth clutched the picture to his chest and dropped to the floor, sobbing.

"After everything I've been through, I can't get a single chance to be happy," he cried, "Why am I not allowed to be happy?!"

He cried himself to sleep on the floor. Dreams of Brennan flooded his brain.

Booth woke up hungover, begging God that what happened last night didn't happen and was only a dream.

But it wasn't.

Booth made himself some coffee and began cleaning his mess he made.

"You'll fall out of love with her one day," he thought, then chuckled and muttered, "Who am I kidding? I'll love her forever and always."


	3. The One That Got Away

**HIGH SCHOOL AU WITH BITS AND PIECES FROM SEASON FIVE!! CONTAINS SMUT AND EXPLICIT LANGUAGE**

"So you two met while investigating the Gemma Arrington case?" Sweets asked.

Booth and Brennan replied at the same time.

"No!"

"Yes- wait, Bones?" Booth looked at her.

"We met in high school at Clyde Richardson's party my senior year..."

Clyde's party...

"Temperature! What are you doing here?" hissed Katlynn Bishop.

"I was invited by a friend of mine, so I came. I'm not looking for trouble!" Brennan replied, backing away from the girl with perfect blonde hair and perfect skin tone and perfect everything.

"If you're not looking for trouble, I'd advise you to stay away from Clyde!" she growled.

"Yes, Katlynn..." Brennan sighed quietly as she walked around the blonde bimbo and into the party.

Brennan walked into the party and looked around. Rainbow lights, drunk idiots, dancing, music, alcohol, weed smoke, this really wasn't her scene. She hated parties, but she wanted to support her friend... whom of which was no where to be seen.

That's when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She quickly checked her messsge:

"Sry tempe. Puking @ home. C u mon" -GiGi

"Fuck!" Brennan said quietly as she walked over to a table that was covered in liquor bottles. She took a bottle of wine that she began drinking.

That's when a guy walked over to her, "Heyyyy, there Temperature!"

His speech was slurred as he stumbled towards her.

She sighed, "What do you want, Dalton?"

"I want to have you in my bed," he grabbed her shirt and pulled her closer to him, even though she was pulling away and pushing him.

"Let go!" Brennan demanded.

"C'mon, Temp-"

"Get your filthy paws of my girlfriend!" a voice growled and a big arm pulled her away from the drunken idiot.

"What?" Dalton asked.

Brennan, not wanting to be bothered by Dalton, hissed, "You heard the man!" she wrapped her arms around her savior's waist.

Dalton sighed and scurried off in defeat. Brennan turned around and stared up at the man the helped her out. It was him!!! Seeley Booth!

PRESENT DAY

"Wait... you're the girl from Clyde's party?!?" Booth asked, in shock.

"Do you remember anything from that night?!"

"I remembered everything but your name," Booth admitted quietly, "I wanted to see you at school again, but you were gone before I had the chance to say goodbye. Then, by the time I saw you again, I pushed all thoughts of you out of my mind. Plus, you had... matured alot since then!"

Sweets listened intently to their conversation, making note of everything they said.

"It's okay. I forgot that it was you until we kissed during the Arrington case," Brennan admitted blushing.

"So... Booth rescued you, did you know him before the incident?" Sweets asked.

"Not really, I knew of him, though. Everyone did. He was the sweet, charming, hot, athletic, dreambus!"

"It's dreamboat, Bones. Not dreambus," Booth informed her, then asked, "Wait... you thought I was attractive?"

"Everyone did!" Brennan giggled, "Even me. I had a massive crush on you," she blushed.

"Tell me what happened next!" Sweets begged.

CLYDE'S PARTY

"Hi," Booth awkwardly smiled, "I'm Seeley."

"I'm Temperance," she smiled.

"Lovely to meet you."

"Likewise."

Booth and Brennan ended up just standing by the liquor table, constantly talking or drinking.

Finally, Booth popped the question:

"Hey, Tempe," he smirked, "No one's home at my place right now. How about we-"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Brennan exclaimed as she kissed Booth with lust and passion.

Booth kissed her back, pinning her up against the nearest wall.

They didn't realize anyone was looking at them until someone exclaimed, "Oh my God!! Who is Seeley Booth making out with?!"

Booth and Brennan stopped kissing and looked at the girl that was staring at them... well... now they were looking at basically the entire party because everyone had their eyes on them.

"Oh my God! Temperature???" Katlynn hissed in disgust.

"That's me," Brennan replied and awkwardly waved at the people around them.

"Alright, show's over!" Booth said, "Let's go, Temperance."

Brennan began walking towards the enterance. Booth smacked her ass as he then began to walk with her.

No one looked away from the pair until the were out the front door and the door was closed.

Booth _would _NEVER just kissed some girl at a party! Let alone a nobody like Brennan! Booth was a Catholic boy that was taught, 'no sex until marriage or else God hates you.'

Brennan and Booth walked to Booth's house, which wasn't even a block away. As soon as they walked in and closed the door, they began kissing. Booth pinned her back against the door, literally ripping open her button up blouse, revealing her pink and silky bra. Booth pulled her shirt off of her and tossed it over his shoulder. Booth and Brennan only stopped kissing so Brennan could pull off Booth's shirt. Brennan ran her hand over his abs, causing Booth to smirk.

Booth kissed her as he popped her bra off and dropped it on to the floor. Booth lifted Brennan up and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to his bedroom.

Booth laid her down on the bed and hovered over her, pulling off her jeans. He rubbed her through her panties for a moment, making Brennan moan and buck her hips up. Booth smirked then took off her panties and tossed them onto the floor.

Booth just starred down at her body in awe. Sure, Brennan's boobs weren't massive and no, Brennan didn't really have curves, but Booth thought she was beautiful anyway.

Booth kissed on Brennan's neck as he played with her breasts, his thumbs running over her nipples and causing her to shutter.

Brennan moaned and groaned at his touch as she undid his belt and took off his jeans.

"Eager, are we?" Booth chuckled in her ear.

"Just fuck me! Fuck me now!!" She whined.

Booth didn't need to be asked twice. He quickly pulled off his boxers. Booth quickly spread her legs open and just before he thrusted into her, Brennan said, "This is my first time, so please be gentle."

Booth smiled, knowing that this absolutely stunning woman was giving her virginity to him and he was giving his virginity to her.

Booth slowly entered her and Brennan whimpered. He didn't dare move. He stared into her eyes. Those hypnotizing, sapphire eyes.

Brennan soon nodded for him to move and he did. He slowly moved in and out of her. Brennan made small noises of pain, but then she began moaning.

"Aaahh fuck!! Oh, Seeley! Faster baby!!! Ooohhh God!!" Brennan was practically screaming

Booth agreed with every demand, moving faster and harder.

Finally, Brennan screamed as she came all over Booth's massive member.

Booth let out a loud moan as he came inside her.

PRESENT DAY

"So wait! You two slept together?!" Sweets asked in disbelief.

"Yes. It was an amazing night that I'll never forget," Brennan smiled.

"Just saying, Bones, you didn't need to go into such graphic detail," Booth muttered, hiding his face in his face, which was red with embarassment.

"I agree. You could've just said that you two had sex," Sweets muttered, also embarassed.

"You should've told me to stop. I'm not socially adept enough to know what to say and what not to say," she said innocently.

Booth mentally face palmed.

"Anyway, so you two had sex, then what?" Sweets asked.

"I woke up, remembering everything that happened the night before, then I left while Booth was sleeping. I went to a drug store and bought a morning after pill. Those things are way too expensive, by the way. Once I got home, my foster parents told me that my social worker was on her way to pick me up and take me to a new foster home," Brennan answered.

"That's why you left. You should have given me your number or something," Booth said, biting his nails.

"Why? You had better things to do, like football and basketball," Brennan muttered, looking down.

"Because-oh, I don't know-because I had a huge crush on you and I wanted to be with you then, just as much as I want to be with you now!" Booth admitted.

"What do you mean?" Brennan looked at him.

"I have to spell everything out for you," he chuckled, "What I'm saying is Sweets was right. I'm in love with you, Bones."

A. N ALL I CAN SAY IS THAT THIS IS CRINGE!!!! MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I WROTE IT BUT ISTG SHOUT OUT TO THOSE OF YOU WHO READ IT!! DAMN Y'ALL ARE DA REAL MVP


	4. When the Day Met the Night

**BEFORE THE PILOT**

**_HODGINS' POV_**

When I first met Angela, I had just gotten out of a relationship. I was bitter and angry at the world. Key word there: was. I was angry until I met Angela.

I was in my office, snapping my rubber band against my wrist, over and over and over. Goodman was being a dumbass, as usual, and I was getting really pissed off, when Dr. B walked in with a stunningly beautiful women beside her. The most beautiful woman that I had ever seen.

"Hodgins, this is Angela Montenegro. She will be doing facial reconstructions," she said with a bright smile. Dr. Brennan was actually smiling? She usually has a serious face at work, not that I'm complaining. I'm glad to see her smile.

"Hello, Miss Montenegro. I'm Dr. Jack Hodgins. I'm the entemologist, mineralogist, and botanist."

"What does that mean?" she asked as Brennan got a call, causing her to leave the room.

"Well, I work with bugs, plants, sediment-"

"So you're the bug and slime guy?"

Wow, I actually love that title.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am," I replied with a smile.

"Well, it was lovely meeting you, Jack," she said then went to go find Brennan.

That was the day I lost my heart to a girl with gorgeous ebony hair.


	5. I Just Love You A Lot

**BETWEEN SEASON SIX AND SEVEN**

Brennan woke up fairly early in Booth's tight embrace. She smiled, watching the man's chest rise and fall. She gently kissed his lips and got an almost immediate reaction. She giggled, pulling away from his lips. Booth smiled as he lazily opened his eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful," Booth said, causing Brennan to blush.

Sure, she's been called beautiful tons of times, but she only believed Booth when he says it because she knows he's sincere.

"Good morning," she replied then kissed him softly, "Sleep well?"

"Yeah. I always sleep well when you're next to me."

Brennan began blushing again, causing Booth too chuckle. She blushed even more as she buried her face in his chest.

"Why are you always so sweet to me? No one else has ever made me feel as wanted or loved as much as you do," she asked quietly, so quiet that Booth barely heard her.

"Well," he replied as he played with her hair, "none of those other guys truly loved you the way I do."

Brennan smiled as she leaned up and kissed him passionately. When she pulled away, she said, "I love you so much."

Brennan felt something weird, which made her feel uneasy. It took her a couple seconds to realize what it was and when she did, she took Booth's hand and placed it against her stomach.

"Feel that?" She asked, grinning.

He nodded and smiled.

"That's the first time I've ever felt the baby kick," she said with a soft smile.

Booth smiled then kissed her belly. Brennan gently pet Booth's hair. He smiled up at her and just stared into her sapphire eyes. She blushed and asked, "What?"

"Nothing. I just love you a lot."


	6. Sour Dreams (Pt One)

**SEASON SIX**. **DO NOT READ IF EASILY DISTURBED. CONTAINS TRIGGERING CONTENT**

_"Tempe," the disgusting voice called, making Brennan's skin crawl. She was in the body of her fifteen year old self again, causing her to feel as tiny as a mouse. She wore a simple nightgown. She was in a dark room with a spotlight on her. No furniture, no windows, no walls, just the room. The ground below her was cold and grey, hurting her feet._

_"Y-yes, sir?" her voice was shaking and her body was trembling._

_"You know what to do, little girl," the voice replied. She heard footsteps come towards her, causing her heart to pound._

_One step. Two steps. Three steps. The man with the disgusting voice and the disgusting desires was now in the spotlight with Brennan. Most of his teeth were rotted from meth use. He was in his thirties. He was taller than Brennan and had a huge beer belly. He looked like your average hick. He only wore his boxers and she could see he was ready for her. Her eyes started to water, "No, I don't want to. Please, not again."_

_"Filthy dogs like you will obey their master!" he growled as he back handed her, causing her to fall onto the floor. Before Brennan could react, the man was on top of her. He grabbed the collar of her baby blue nightgown and ripped it in half all the way down the front._

_"Stop it! Please!" Brennan screamed, receiving a hand around her throat as punishment._

_"Are you sure you didn't want this to happen, Tempe? Because you're the little slut who isn't wearing underwear," he said with a smirk as he played with one of her breasts then he put her nipple in his mouth, moaning as he sucked on it._

_Temperance started sobbing. The first night she got to this foster home, this man made her throw away her underwear. She knew she wasn't asking for this. The monster was just trying to manipulate and blame her, even though she knee he was wrong._

_He then took off his boxers and within seconds of doing so, he shoved himself into Temperance. His hand around her throat didn't stop her from letting out a bloodcurdling scream._

Brennan woke up, jumping up to a sitting position as she did so. Her heart was pounding and she felt like she was going to be sick. She turned on her lamp and looked around her room. She was in her bedroom alone. She wasn't fifteen. Realizing that it was all a dream, she let herself bawl.

_You're all alone, Temperance_, she thought to herself, _No one will ever be there for you when you wake up like this. No one cares about you. No one cared back then, no one will care now. Go back to sleep and try to never wake up. In death, you'll still be alone and if there's a hell, you'll be all alone there, too._

Brennan sighed through her tears. She couldn't be alone tonight, so she grabbed her phone. She couldn't call Cam because she'd just be mad if Brennan called her this late. Jack and Angela would not appreciate a phone call right now, since they're preparing for the baby to come. Sweets would give her a huge psychology lesson. It would be inappropriate to call one of her interns. Russ would wallow in self pity for not being there for her. The only person she could call was Booth.

She dialed Booth's number and waited for an answer.

Booth woke up to a phone call from his beloved Bones. He checked the time then answered, "Bones, why are you calling me at two am?"

Brennan sniffled and replied, "You're right. I'm sorry. Calling this late was a mistake," she began sobbing, "I'm such an idiot."

Booth sat up, gently pushing Hannah off of him, "No, no, no, Bones! What's wrong?"

"I keep having these bad dreams and I can't take it anymore," she sobbed, "I get bad dreams every night and they feel so real. I know I'm not experiencing my pain again but it's like I have a cut and my brain cuts it as soon as it scabs over. I... if this is what life is like, I don't want to be alive anymore."

Booth jumped out of bed and turned on the light. He started getting dressed as he replied, louder than he meant to, "Suicide isn't the answer, Bones! I'm coming over."

"Booth, I'm not going to kill myself. I just... I'm so tired of being alone," she sighed.

Booth left his apartment and ran to his car, "You're not alone. You've got me. No matter what happens, you'll always have me."

Brennan shook her head as she wiped her tears away, "I'll never have you. You're just beyond my reach."

"Maybe not romantically, but I'll always be there."

Brennan smiled as she started crying harder, "Well, at least there's that."

The two of them talked on the phone until Booth reached Brennan's apartment. He ran up to her door and knocked. She opened it automatically. She wore Booth's tee shirt that she stole from him years ago when he faked his death, which Booth didn't realize was missing. She had on shorts under it so she didn't feel so exposed.

Booth pulled her into his embrace and she cried into his chest. She clung to him the way a scared child clings to a stuffed animal.

Booth walked them over to the couch and sat down with her, both of them holding onto the other for dear life.

"Bones... do you wanna talk about it?"

She told him every detail of her dream and Booth listened, his heart hurting as she cried and told her story. How could someone take a child's innocence like that? She may have been sixteen but she was still a child. Even if she was an adult, she still didn't deserve that. No one does.

"Bones, I promise that you'll never have to suffer through anything remotely like that ever again. You will never be forced to do anything you don't want to do ever again. And if someone does, I'll fucking kill them."

Brennan cried in his chest and he held her as they laid down. As soon as they had both gotten comfortable, they fell asleep.

From that night on, Brennan never had anymore nightmares, knowing her knight in shinging armor was there to protect her.


	7. My Emo Boyftiends

**SEASON SIX**. **SPECIAL GUEST STARS ANDY BIERSACK AND BRENDON URIE**Lol why? Why would I do this? Gonna be honest, I've been thinking a lot about Andy and Brendon and I was writing Sour Dreams when this came to mind lmao

"What's his name?" Angela asked, following Brennan into her office. Brennan closed the door and smirked.

"I'm going on a date with two guys at once and they are both to die for!" Brennan said with the biggest smirk on her face.

"Oh my God! What?!" Angela squealed, causing her friend to giggle.

"Their names are Brendon and Andy they're both in different bands. When we walk down the street together, their fans practically swarm us!"

"Well play me some of their music!"

Brennan smiled as she walked over to her laptop and played I Write Sins Not Tragedies.

"I'm going to get dressed in here, is that okay?" Brennan asked, "I didn't know if I would have time to go home so I brought my dress here."

Angela squealed, "YOU'RE DATING BRENDON FUCKING URIE?!?!!! NEXT YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME ANDY IS ANDY BIERSACK!!!!!"

Brennan replied with a simple, "You're right."

She began to undress and change into her dress as Angela freaked out in the corner.

"How did you three meet?" Angela asked as Brennan put in her black high heels she was wearing a tight, dark blue dress that made her look great. It was strapless so she wore a black leather jacket over it.

"Well, Andy and I met when I was researching the social aspects of being in a mosh pit. I moshed and almost died from dehydration during Black Veil Brides's set and he saved me. Brendon and I just ran into each other in the street," Brennan said with a shrug as she then started doing her makeup.

"Wow. I'm at a loss for words," Angela sighed.

After Brennan finished her makeup, she walked out of her office with Angela. They giggled like little school girls as they talked. They didn't even realize Booth walk in with a few men carrying a dead body.

"Bones, what the hell are you wearing?" Booth asked, staring at her.

"A dress. I have a date tonight," she replied with an eyeroll, causing Angela to giggle.

"What's so funny? Who are you going on a date with?"

Before Brennan could answer, her two boyfriends walked in side by side, both wearing suits and both showing off their gorgeous smiles. Brennan smiled and she walked around Booth, going over to her boyfriends and kissing them both on the cheek. Booth looked at them in confusion then over at Angela.

"She doesn't have a date. She has dates."

"Dates? That's hot," Hodgins said as he randomly appeared, "Angela we should get another member in our relationship," He turned around and called for Cam and asked her if she wanted to join him and Angela next time they had sex and she said yes, leaving Booth to question his sanity.

Brennan smiled at her boyfriends, "Wanna meet my friends before we go?"

"I don't know," Andy replied quietly, "You're guy friend doesn't seem too awfully happy that we're here."

"He'll get over it. C'mon!"

Brennan took them both by the hand and lead them over to Booth and Angela.

"Boys, this is Booth and that's Angela. Angela, Booth, meet Brendon and Andy," she said with a smile.

Booth replied quietly, "Nice to meet you."

Booth had to admit he was rather jealous. These men looked as if God hand carved them out of diamonds! Booth would honestly fuck them both, too... If he were Brennan... Yeah...

"I'm a big fan of both of your bands," Angela said with a huge smile.

"Why, thank you. It's always an honor to meet a fan," Brendon and Andy said in unison, then looked at each other in shock, then high fived.

Angela just giggled.

"Well, we should get going!" Brennan said with a smirk, "Let's say we eat in tonight, boys!" she said with a wink.

They went to Brennan's place and they had lots and lots of sex.

Booth woke up, sweat pouring down his face. He looked around and saw that he was in bed with Hannah and it was all just a bad dream. He grabbed his phone and texted Brennan, "You're not allowed to send me music videos with men hotter than me in them anymore."

The End

**Idk WTF I just wrote but I liked it**


	8. A Day In the Life of Seeley Booth

**THERE ISN'T REALLY A SPECIFIC TIME PERIOD AND THERE SHOULDN'T BE ANY SPOILERS PASSED SEASON ONE AND TWO**

I wake up to a phone call. I check and see it's from Rebecca so I answer it, "Good morning, Rebecca."

"Seeley, Parker and I are going to my mom's this weekend a-"

"Rebecca, please not again!"

"I'm sorry! I forgot that you two were supposed to have this weekend together so when Mom invited us over, I accepted the offer."

I sigh. There is no winning with this woman. "Can I speak to Parks?"

"Here he is."

"Hi, daddy! Are you excited for this weekend?"

Shit. Of course _I_ get to tell him.

"Parks, you and your mother are visiting your grandma this weekend. So, I won't be able to see you."

"Oh," I can practically hear his heartbreak over the phone, "But next weekend we should definitely be able to see each other."

"Okay," he sighed, "I'm gonna go. I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Parks."

He hung up and I got out of bed. I took the day off so I could spend time with Parker but that's not going to happen. I could stay home and wallow in self pity or I could visit Bones. I'll visit Bones.

I got out of bed and got into the shower. To keep my mind off of how much I would love to kill Rebecca, I thought about Bones. She's always on my mind anyway, so it wasn't hard to switch gears. If anyone told me a few years ago that I would fall madly in love with Temperance Brennan, I'd tell them that they were full of shit.

I don't care how long it takes. Bones will marry me some day. I know she will.

I got out of the shower and got dressed. I put on a pair of jeans, a Led Zeppelin tee shirt, and a pair of black tennis shoes. I combed my hair then checked the time on my phone. It was only nine o'clock. I also had a text from Bones.

**Bones: Hi, Booth, I was just wondering if you and Parker wanted to go to lunch with me later. I'm paying if we do**

I chuckled and texted her back.

**Me: Becca cancelled again :( im actually about 2 go 2 get breakfast. U want me 2 get u something? **

I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed my keys. I turned off all the lights then left, locking my door before I left.

When I got in my car, I checked my phone to see a text from Bones, saying she didn't need breakfast. Well fuck what you say, Bones, you're getting a veggie burrito whether you like it or not!

I went to McDonald's and ordered her burrito and I got two sausage biscuits with hash browns and a coffee. I had to go into the establishment instead of drive through because Bones has probably finished five cups of coffee already so now, she would want tea instead. I filled the cup 3/4ths of the way with unsweet tea and the rest with sweet tea then stirred it with the straw until it was evenly mixed. Just the way Bones likes it. As I was stirring, a woman who looked like she was 16 came up to me. She had curly blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a skimpy top and shorts that were so short that you could literally see her underwear poking out of them.

"Hi, my friend dared me to ask for your number an-"

I saw her come in and sit alone. I didn't want to be flirted with today.

"Ma'am, how old are you?"

"I'm 18, why does it matter?"

"I don't date girls that can't legally drink. Sorry."

Before she could reply, my food was done. So I grabbed my to-go bag and my coffee and went to my car.

I drove to the Jeffersonian and went into the Lab.

I said hi to Zach, Hodgins, Cam, and Angela then I made my way down to Limbo. Bones was staring at the bones of a WWII soldier.

"Hiya, Bones," I said, causing her to jump.

She smiled softly at me then saw that I brought food.

"Booth, you didn't have to bring me anything," she insisted as her stomach began to growl.

"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to. Now, let's go to your office and eat."

And we did.

I gave her a burrito and one of my hash browns, even though she insisted that I didn't. We ate and talked for what felt like hours. I watched her movements, like her little hand gestures she makes when she talks. Or the way her eyes light up when I mention something I know she's passionate about. Or the way she smiles when I mispronounce a word and she corrects me. Everything about her is perfect and it's sad that she doesn't even know it.

After we ate, I went home, but I promised to come back for lunch. I went home and watched a couple documentaries on murders and serial killers. Around 11:45, I left and went to The Diner. I ordered a bacon cheeseburger with fries and a root beer then I ordered a veggie burger with fries and an iced tea.

I went to the Jeffersonian and I did the same thing I did that morning. Bones and I ate in her office and we talked. I mentioned some of the little things from the documentaries I watched and I let Bones tell me more about each thing I mentioned. God, she was so beautiful.

We talked for a solid hour then I went home. I told her I'd pick her up after work and we could watch movie at my place.

I cleaned up my apartment and made it look perfect. By the time I was done cleaning, it was time to go pick up Bones, so I did. She insisted that I go home so she could work longer but after a good thirty minutes, I convinced her to leave. She got in my car and we drove to the closest Chinese food place and I got us some food to-go and we went home.

When we got to my place, Bones asked me, "Why are you always so nice to me? I mean... you never bring Angela breakfast or bring Cam lunch. So why me?"

"Well, Bones, that's because you're my best friend."

We were sat on my couch, watching Journey to the Center of the Earth.

"You're my best friend, too."

We continued watching the movie. Bones would make comments about how it was scientifically inaccurate. I just watched and listened to her.

After the movie, we stayed up talking until we both fell asleep on my couch.

I woke up at two in the morning. Bones was laying on top of me. Her face was buried in my chest. Her legs were tangled with mine. Her arms were wrapped around me. She looked so peaceful. I moved slowly as I sat up. I moved her so that I could stand and pick her up. I carried her to my bedroom and laid her down. I got her covered up and I headed to the living room.

"Booth?"

I came back, "Yeah, Bones?"

"Can you stay? Please?"

I nodded as I got into bed with her and she got right back into the position she was in when we were on the couch and she fell right back to sleep. I smiled as I held her.

"I love you, Bones."


	9. Bulletproof Love

**SEASON THREE AND FOUR SPOILERS BIG TIME (RUSH)**

"Temperance, I'm so sorry, bu-"

Brennan shook her head, burying her face in her hands as she began to sob.

Cam, Angela, Sweets, and Hodgins all went home. Brennan was all alone.

She headed home, sobbing hysterically. When she reached her destination, she went upstairs and into her apartment. She threw herself onto the couch when she realized she was not in her apartment.

She was in Booth's apartment.

She grabbed one of the throw pillows on his couch and hugged it tightly as she cried. She couldn't help but sob and think about Booth.

She stood up and walked around the apartment, tightly holding onto the pillow. Oh, the memories! It hurt!

She found herself in Booth's bedroom. She dropped the pillow onto the floor as she walked over to sit on the bed. She sat down on the left side of the bed and she laid down. The bed smelled like him, which helped calm her down. She looked over at the nightstand and saw a picture of her, Parker, and Booth in a frame. She smiled lightly as she picked up the frame. She stared at the picture for hours until she fell asleep.

She dreamed of Booth. Of being in his arms. Of being with him.

When she woke up, she was cold. The room was dark. She was alone.

Brennan sighed. She needed to go to work.

She went to work and went straight to Limbo. She liked it there. Skeletons don't try to get you to talk about your feelings.

No one else was there. Her friends were all home grieving. She didn't have time for that.

Brennan hid down in Limbo for the past two weeks. Her friends only recently came back to work. Today, they were there to convince her to not be there.

Today was Booth's funeral.

She went because she felt like no one would forgive her if she didn't go. In the car, she couldn't help but feel uneasy.

The funeral made it all feel so real. So... painful.

It was all going the way it was supposed to when she saw a familiar face jump out and attack a random person in the crowd, knocking over the casket. The casket opened, revealing a maniquin in place of the body. Seeing the familiar person struggling with fighting the stranger, Brennan hit the stranger with the arm of the doll.

"Thanks, Bones," the man, the myth, the legend, said to her.

Brennan looked at Booth in anger as she slapped him and walked away.

That was the day that all the trust she had in Seeley Booth died.

The next day, she trusted him as much as she always did. She didn't want to.

But she loved him and he was alive.

And that was all that matters.


	10. Letters to Bones

**BETWEEN SEASON FIVE AND SIX*****...= the word was scribbled out**

Dear Bones,

Just got to my base. It feels all to familiar. My bed is killing my back worse than my couch ever did haha!

It's weird not seeing you, Bones. It's abnormal for you to not be here. I wouldn't want you here, anyway. I want to be with you but I don't want you to be in this shit hole.

I'll talk to you later.

Love,

Booth

Hey, Bones!

Bad news, I got shot. Luckily, it wasn't too bad. It went straight through my shoulder. I was on bed rest for a week which gave me time to think.

I love you, Bones. I want to be with you. Why don't you want to be with me? I've done everything in my power to make you happy. I've tried everything I can to show you that I love and care about you.

Just... write me back when you can.

Love,

Seeley Booth

Bones,

Fuck you. Fuck you for never replying to my letters. Fuck you for not taking my calls. Fuck you for not loving me. You and I... I'm done with you. We're done. Have fun with your lonely life.

Seeley Booth

Bones,

I'm sorry. I wrote my last letter when I was angry. It wasn't fair to you. I'm sorry. But hey! I've got news!

*You're the lo* I found the love of my life. Her name is Hannah. *She's nothing compared to you* She's a journalist. You'd really like her. She's smart and funny and she doesn't take anyone's bullshit. She's the one, Bones. I love her more than life. *But she isn't you*

Anyways, write me sometime! You haven't answered any of my letters

Seeley Booth

Dear Bones,

*Who am I kidding?* *I'm still in love with you.* *I hate you* *I want you*

I miss you, Bones!

*Love* Seeley Booth


	11. Dr Addy

**SEASON THREE**

I look at her and I'm in awe. I want her all to myself. I am intrigued by everything about her. But Dr. Temperance Brennan never noticed me. Why can't she notice me? Why won't she notice me? I need her. Without her, I'm nothing. My life has no meaning. She's all I think about. When I'm at work. When I'm at home. When I'm with Naomi. When I'm eating. When I'm sleeping. When I'm touching myself. When I'm having sex with Naomi. I want to be with her! She should be mine! What must I do to make her notice me? She only notices the skeletons in front of her... Well... that one guy wanted me to help him complete his skeleton... I could help him. We could take over the Jeffersonian. Maybe he'd want me to kill Booth for him. Yes. Yes. Yes. Temperance Brennan will finally be with me. Forever. And ever. And ever. And ever. And ever. And ever. And ever. And ever. And ever. And ever. And ever. And ever.

And ever

And eve

And ev

And e

And

An

A

N

Ne

Nev

Neve

Never


	12. Hannah

**SEASON SIX**

We both know he doesn't want to marry me. The fact that he asked me to marry him is mind boggling. But after seeing him with Temperance... it's all crystal clear.

He never stopped loving her.

I sobbed as I packed my things. I didn't have much but... I was finally settled down.

I knew this day would come, anyway. From the day I met Temperance, I knew they were meant to be.

He's Romeo, she's Juliet, and I'm Rosaline. Rosaline leaves Romeo and Romeo forgets her as soon as he sees Juliet.

I grabbed my bag and I knew I had just one more thing left to do.

I had to tell Temperance.

I called for a cab and rode over to her apartment. She needed to know that I know that they are meant to be.

I told the cab to wait for me and that I shouldn't be long.

I ran up to Temperance's apartment and knocked on the door. She answered it. She did not look good. Makeup running down her face. Messy hair. Baggy clothes.

"Hannah, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you and Booth be celebrating your engagement?" she asked.

I smiled softly, "I was a mere footnote in someone else's love story. I turned Seeley down."

Her eyes widened, "Are you okay? Why would you turn him down?"

I chuckled, tears falling down my face, "Seeley bought me a ring. Why would he do that when he has his grandmother's wedding ring that means more to him?"

She shook her head, "I don't understand."

"He's saving that ring for you! Because he still loves you. Even if he's too blinded by me to notice it," I giggled, "Look, I'm here to tell you to take care of him. Don't let him go again. If you do, the next girl he pretends to love won't be as smart as me and they'll hurt even more in the end."

I went back down to the cab and got in. I asked him to take me to the airport. Where was I going?

Anywhere.


	13. A Day In the Life of Brennan

**PART TWO OF A DAY IN THE LIFE OF BOOTH**

I woke up in Booth's bed alone. I got out of bed and took a moment to look around the room. It was a nice, tidy room. The floors were clean. All the dirty laundry was in the hamper. Clean clothes were put away. He had random knick knacks scattered around on shelves. He had a picture of him, his brother, and his grandparents hanging up on the wall, along with a few pictures of me and Parker.

I walked out of the room and saw Booth in the kitchen, cooking breakfast in his flannel pajama pants and a pair of slippers. He wasn't wearing a shirt and I liked that he wasn't. He has a godlike chest that I find very attractive.

"Good morning!" I said softly, causing Booth to jump. He looked at me with that goofy smile of his and said, "Hey, Bones! I have some fruits and vegetables in the fridge. Help yourself."

"Booth, no, I-"

"Eat."

The way he bosses me around is irritating but also arousing. I looked through the fridge and got out some grapes while he put his eggs and bacon on a plate.

We sat down together and we ate.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

I nodded, "You're bed is very comfortable."

Booth chuckled, "Bones, you slept on top of me. But thank you for the compliment."

I rolled my eyes as I giggled, trying to hold back my blush.

"So, Bones, any plans for today?"

I nodded, "Around noon, Angela and I are going shopping for something for me to wear when we go to the club tonight."

Booth turned as white as a sheet as he said, "You're going to a club?"

I nodded, "Yes, what's so surprising about that?"

Booth just shrugged and we finished eating.

"What time is it?" I asked him. He told me it was already ten-thirty so I texted Angela to pick me up from Booth's place.

"I would invite you to come with me and Angela, but ever since one of my dates decided to throw coins down her blouse at lunch, we have agreed that no boys are allowed to come when we are spending the day together."

Booth laughed, "As much as I would love to see you in outfits that make you look sexy as hell for when you go clubbing, I completely understand."

Before I could reply, there was a knock at the door. I put on my socks and shoes ad Booth opened it.

"Booth? I didn't know this was _your_ apartment. If I knew she was with you, I would've let her cancel," Angela giggled.

"No no no! You know it's not like that, Angela."

She rolled her eyes, "Bren, let's go! I'm _dying_ to know what happened last night!"

I rolled my eyes and said goodbye to Booth. Angela and I then went to her car.

As she drove, she asked, "So... did you finally buy a ticket for that ride?"

I giggled, "No, Ange. We just ate and watched a movie that was very inaccurate then we fell asleep on the couch. He woke up in the night and carried me to his bed and I told him to stay and that was the extent of it."

"I just don't get how you two have not had sex yet! You two are so meant to be!"

I sighed, "Booth doesn't see me that way."

Angela rolled her eyes, "Honey, he does. Don't you notice that he goes out of his way for you? He always makes sure you eat three meals a day. He genuinely listens to you. He talks about you all the time! He's head over heels in love with you!"

I shook my head, "Booth said it himself. I'm just his best friend. Nothing more."

"Bren..." Angela sighed, "You'll see it one day."

We soon arrived at the mall. We went from store to store until I got five different sexy outfits. We were shopping until four.

We went out to eat then we went to her place to get dressed. I put on a dark blue tube top and a pair of leather short shorts with fishnets on underneath and a pair of black high heels. Angela put on a purple tank top and a tight black skirt skirt and knee high leather boots.

We went to the club and we danced. Tons of guys hit on me. Many of them were attractive and seemed like good guys.

But they are not Booth.

I went home before Angela and I cried the whole way home. I want to be with him... but how could he ever love someone as cold as me?

I went to bed alone. I checked my phone and noticed that Booth had texted me.

**Booth: Bones, I hope you're having fun! I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast, okay? **

I smiled through my tears and confirmed that we would go out for breakfast.

Me and my best friend.


	14. Mama Bones

**END OF SEASON SIX LOL**

Brennan iced the last cupcake when she got a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Brennan replied, placing the cupcake in the tin with the others. All the cupcakes were iced with green icing then had a soccer ball drawn in the middle. Half of the cupcakes were chocolate and the others were vanilla.

Booth walked in and said, "You ready to go?"

Brennan nodded, picking up the tin, "Let's go."

"Hold on," Booth said, pointing at the tin, "What's that?"

"Parker asked me to make cupcakes for his soccer team so I did," Brennan said with a shrug, walking out of her apartment. Booth closed the door behind him and asked, "Since when did you bake, Bones?"

"I bake all the time," She giggled.

"Go, Parker!" Brennan yelled. Parker had the ball at his feet and was moving towards the goal. He didn't let anyone stand in his way. He kicked the ball and...

MADE THE WINNING SHOT!!!

Brennan and Booth cheered, along with the other parents.

After the game, all the kids ate the cupcakes then they all went home.

In the car, Booth smiled at Brennan and said, "You'll be a great mom someday."

"I'm glad you think so because we're having a baby."


	15. Happier

**SEASON EIGHT**

Hannah hadn't been in DC in years. She felt stupid for coming back. Would he even miss her? She thought for more than a year to come back. She didn't feel like she should have left in the first place.

However, Hannah left anyway.

Hannah walked into the Diner. Seeley spent a lot of time there, so it wasn't a bad idea.

It looked the way it always had, but Seeley was no where in sight. However _she_ was there.

Hannah painted on her fake smile and walked up to her, "Temperance, it's been too long."

Temperance turned white then smiled, "One could say that, yes. Good morning, Hannah."

Hannah slightly rolled her eyes. Temperance had always been... well... unusual.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find S-"

"Bones!"

Hannah turned around and the love of her life stopped in his tracks. The smile on his face disappeared and he began to turn pale.

"Seeley," Hannah sighed, wrapping her arms around him.

Seeley didn't reciprocate.

"Whatcha doin' back in DC, Hannah?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you," she smirked.

"I'll wait in the car," Temperance muttered, her voice and her heart breaking the longer she was in Hannah's presence.

Temperance quickly walked out of the Diner.

Hannah sat down at the table and Seeley reluctantly did the same.

"I've missed you, Seeley," she told him, reaching her hand across the table to take his hand. He pulled away.

"You don't deserve to miss me. You left me, Hannah. This isn't fair to me," Seeley said sternly.

"Wha- am I just not en-"

"Hannah, stop," Seeley sighed. Hannah immediately silenced.

"I'm in love with Bones. And she loves me back," he smiled softly.

"What does she have that I don't?" Hannah asked, tears escaping her crystal eyes.

"She is everything I ever wanted, Hannah," he said with a shrug, "It was always her. I hate to have to be so honest but I can't lie to you. Bones and I are together now. You left me broken. Bones was here and I fell for her all over again. Then after she had Christine-"

"Who's Christine?"

"My daughter."

Hannah got up and ran out of the Diner. She ran down the street, sobbing as she did so. She had no destination in mind. Simply, she wanted to be away from them.

Seeley was happier. That was all that changed, really. Hannah knew. She knew he loved Temperance. She knew they were meant to be... but she hated it.

Why can't he just love her?


	16. Cutting All Ties Now

**SEASON TWO**

Cam sighed, laying beside her friend, her lover, her coworker. Seeley Booth. She frowned at the fact that she referred to Seeley as a friend before her lover. She slowly rolled out of bed, trying not to wake the sleeping FBI agent. Cam put on one of her boyfriend's tee shirts that laid on the floor. She slowly made her way through his apartment, just because she felt like it.

Lately, there had been little things she noticed. Like how often her boyfriend hung out with his work partner, Dr. Brennan. How his entire life revolved around his work partner.

It made Cam sad, but she knew that her and Seeley couldn't keep this up anyway. They want different things. Seeley wants a family and she just wants to get physical. Cam wants Seeley but he wants Dr. Brennan.

Walking through Seeley's apartment, she noticed little things he kept just for Dr. Brennan. Her favorite wine was always somewhere in the kitchen. She kept outfits in the guest bedroom. Vegetarian food was always on hand. Booth started buying books about science and anthropology. He also had a signed copy of all of the books Dr. Brennan wrote.

It honestly made Cam feel bad for Seeley. He was so in love with a girl so heartless, so clueless, so naive. She sighed as she sat down on his couch. There was a piece of paper on the table. It was just a receipt but Cam looked at it anyway.

He bought books called _How to Get Her to Notice YOU _and _Girls With Trust Issues and How to Get Them to Trust YOU._

Cam sighed and grabbed a pen. She wrote on the back if the receipt and taped it to Seeley's phone. She then got dressed and went back to her apartment where she slept soundly.

Booth woke up the next morning and noticed Cam was gone. He grabbed his phone to check the time and noticed that there was a paper taped to his phone that read:

**It's over, Seeley xoxo**


	17. One of the Drunks

**AU**

Seeley got out of bed, moving a slowly and carefully as possible. He walked to his little brother, Jared's, room. He slowly pushed the door open. Toys were thrown everywhere and the book shelf was knocked down.

Jared was laying in bed, curled up in a ball. Seeley frowned as he quietly picked up his room. He knew that if Dad saw the mess, Jared would be in trouble.

From there, he walked out of the room and went to his parents room. He peered in the room, barely cracking the door open. His father laid in bed, his fists bloody from the present he gave Seeley's mother a few hours before Seeley went to bed.

Seeley noticed his mother wasn't laying beside his father. He slowly walked to the living room to see if she was there. The room was empty. As was the kitchen. The dining room was empty. All there was was a note in the table.

He knew he didn't want to read it. He knew he didn't need to read it. He knew it was a bad thing.

But he read it anyway.

_I'm tired of living a life with you. I never wanted to live this way._

He knew what that meant. She wasn't coming back.

Seeley slowly walked back to his room. He quickly got back into bed and curled into a ball. He pretended he was asleep.

He heard his dad get up and heard him go through the house. For a moment, there was silence, then there was things being thrown and curses being shouted. Seeley quickly and quietly ran to his brother's room and held Jared close to him.

For he knew his father would be in the mood to hit something.


	18. Letters to Booth

**Between Season Six and Seven**

It was that time of year. Spring cleaning. Booth dreaded it. No one wants to spend their time cleaning. Right?

Wrong.

So wrong.

Brennan made sure Booth knew how important it was to her that they cleaned the house, especially since a baby was on the way.

"Booth, can you pull everything out of the living room closet while I clean out the bedroom closet?" Brennan asked, placing a kiss on Booth's cheek.

"Hey now, don't get all sweet with me! I know you're just trying to butter me up to get me to clean!" Booth objected with a smile.

"Well... if you clean out this closet, I will let you help me clean the bedroom," Brennan smirked, nibbling on her lower lip.

Booth glared at her, "You're using sex as a weapon, Bones? That's just mean."

"But it worked," she glanced down at Booth's bulge then back up, "didn't it?"

Booth groaned, "Alright, you win."

Brennan smiled then went to the bedroom to clean out the closet in there.

Booth opened up the living room closet to see a mountain of boxes. He pulled each and every box out that was in the way; that was when he saw the shelf above all of the boxes. The shelf had a few shoe boxes, which Booth grabbed and moved to the other boxes. He went to grab the last one, but stumbled when reaching for it. He accidentally hit the box and knocked it down.

"Shit!" he mumbled to himself, quickly grabbing the box, which opened and spilled everywhere. Booth cursed at himself for being so reckless. He started picking up the papers when he realized that one of them said, "Dear Booth."

Now he had to read them all.

Booth sat down in the back of the closet and read the one in his hand.

_Dear Booth.__Being in Maluku without you is a daily struggle. I did not realize how much you consumed my life until you were not a part of it. I have come to realize that I love you. I know, these feelings are irrational. My brain is simply telling me that I need a mate and I don't want to have these feelings and urges but I do. I'm so in love with you, Booth. I've made a big mistake. I-_

"Booth!" Brennan whined, grabbing the letter from him, "That stuff is personal."

"Well... it had my name on it," Booth defended, then sighed, "I'm sorry."

Brennan glared at him for a moment then gently kissed Booth's cheek, "Well... at least now you know for a fact that I'm in love with you."

"I've always known, Bones. Always."


	19. Too Late

**SEASON ONE****EPISODE: TWO BODIES IN THE LAB**

They got there in time to arrest Kenton, but not to save Brennan. God, there was so much blood. All that was left was her bones and her eyes.

The dogs were still gnawing on her bones when Booth and Hodgins walked into the room.

Hodgins was the one that broke first. He immediately had to run outside and vomit.

Booth fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. How could he let this happen? Bones was his responsibility. If anything happened to her, it was on him. Especially since he gave her to Kenton in the first place. He was supposed to protect her, not give her to people who wanted her dead. He sat on the cold floor and cried. He refused to move. He stayed right beside her until the Jeffersonian crew got there.

When Booth walked into the Jeffersonian to see Zack, Hodgins, Angela, and Goodman looking at the bones, Booth's heart sank even further than it already had. Angela was sobbing, until she saw Booth.

"How did this happen?" she asked him, her words pouring out her resentment and anger.

Booth shook his head, "I let this happen. I... I thought he would keep her safe. I got her killed."

He walked up to Brennan's body and gently took her hand into his.

"Agent Booth, no one blames you for this... incident," Goodman told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you think she'll forgive me?" he asked, tears in his eyes.

Angela wrapped her arms around Booth, "I know how much you loved her. I always thought you two would-"

"I always thought so, too," Booth said as tears crept out of his eyes.

That was when Booth's phone rang.

Kenton had escaped from custody. Not surprising. He knows the J. Edgar Hoover building like the back of his hand.

Booth knew Kenton would be after him. He knew Booth would never stop until Kenton was dead.

Booth knew exactly where he would be. The Cugini residence. Booth drove there as fast as he could. When he arrived, Kenton wasn't there, so he waited.

It took five more minutes for Kenton to get there. Booth waited right in front of the gate onto the estate. He held his gun in hand. Kenton smiled.

"Why can't we just go on without any hard feelings? I was just doing my job," he chuckled.

"You killed my best friend," Booth growled.

Kenton rolled his eyes and reached for his gun.

But Booth was the one to pull the trigger.


	20. Sour Dreams (Part Two)

**BETWEEN SEASONS SIX AND SEVEN****TRIGGER WARNING**

"_Get back here, you little brat!" his father growled, grabbing Booth by the hair. However, this wasn't the Booth everyone around him knew. This was six year old Seeley. The little boy who was beaten by his dad constantly._

_Seeley yelped, scratching at his dad. His father refused to let go. His grip on Seeley's hair only grew stronger. He laughed at his struggling son as he threw the boy backwards onto the floor.__"I'm sorry!" Seeley screamed, covering his face with his hands and bringing his knees up to his chest.__"Say it like you mean it," his father yelled as he took a swig of his Jack Daniel's. Seeley looked past his father to his mother, whom of which was sitting on the couch, smoking a cigarette while tears fell down her face. He understood. Dad was worse towards his mother. He heard her screaming more often than not. He heard her begging him to get off of her. Telling him that she wasn't in the mood. That her body was hers. That he couldn't touch her when he had been drinking. His father never listened.__Jared was watching from the corner in horror as his father started beating Seeley. Seeley sobbed as his father hit him and kicked him. He screamed, "I'm so sorry! I will never do it again! Please! God forgive me!"_

"Booth!"

Booth woke up to Brennan shaking him. He could tell she was scared and worried.

"Are you okay?" Booth asked, sitting up.

Brennan shook her head, "Booth, you're covered in sweat and you kept moving in your sleep. Are you alright, Booth?"

Booth wrapped his arms around Brennan and held her tightly. She hugged him back, burying her face in Booth's chest. Brennan felt him trembling as he began to sob.

"It was a dream about my dad," Booth explained, causing him to cry harder.

"Sshh," Brennan soothed as she rubbed his back, "It's all going to be okay. It was just a dream."

"I love you so much," he said, lifting Brennan's face up so that their eyes could meet, just seconds before their lips touched.

"I love you too, Booth. I'll always be here for you. I will be here until the day I die."

They laid in each other's arms for hours. Brennan did her best to soothe her boyfriend and he appreciated it. He appreciated everything she did.

I could go on about how good Brennan has been to him, but that is a tale for another time.

Booth eventually fell asleep in Brennan's arms. He never slept so well in his life.


	21. A Fairy Tale

**AU**

Once upon a time, there lived Princess Temperance. The princess was the wisest and the most beautiful woman in all the land. She was a little odd, however she was loved and adored by all who met her.

Sadly, her parents died when she was fifteen, so her brother, Russell was the king. King Russ was a great leader, but not a great brother, for he demanded Temperance wed a prince. She refused to wed anyone because when her parents died, so did her heart. The princess and the king fought day and night until he banished her to live with the peasants until she found someone to wed.

Temperance hated her banishment, but everyone in the kingdom knew her face and knew her name, so when she was cast away, a farmer and his wife took the princess in.

"I thank you both for your hospitality," she told them, "Once my stubborn brother allows me back into the castle, I will make sure you're rewarded."

"Oh, sweetie," said the farmer's wife, Angela, "You're presence is enough of a reward for us."

Jack, the farmer, opened his mouth to speak, but Angela covered it and lead him into their bedroom to scold him. Of course she wanted a reward, but she refused to use the princess.

Angela and Temperance grew very close. They were as close as sisters. They went everywhere together. Then one day, Angela fell ill.

Not severely ill, but ill nonetheless. She needed special herbs, herbs that hadn't been growing in the village and could only be bought in the village three villages over. Her husband was broken inside, for he wanted to help his wife, but he couldn't stop working to go get the medicine.

The princess knew what she had to do.

Princess Temperance got up in the middle of the night and went on her way to find these herbs, but before she could even get to the gate...

"What are you doing?"

Temperance turned around to see a man hand sculpted by the Gods, wearing shining armor.

"I'm going out to get medicine. Why do you think it's any of your business?"

"I'm sorry, but all civilians must abide by the curfew," the man said, his voice driving the princess mad.

"I am Princess Temperance and I will leave this village right now!"

She turned around and went on her way.

The knight, whom of which felt like a fool for not being able to recognize the princess, followed her, "I'm sorry, your majesty. Let me make it up to you."

"I don't need any man. All I need is a sword."

"I'll be your sword."

The princess was too tired to argue and simply let him escort her.

"What's your name, kind knight?"

"My name is Seeley."

Temperance and Seeley traveled for three days to reach the village. They quickly got the medicine and left. As their journey went on, Seeley started to fall in love with the princess and Temperance was falling for the knight.

When they returned to the village, Temperance quickly gave Angela her medicine. She was cured in a matter of seconds.

However, Temperance couldn't stay. She had to talk to her brother.

Princess Temperance walked to the castle and went directly to her brother, who was sitting on his throne.

"Russell, I am ready to wed, but he isn't a prince."

Russell and Temperance argued for hours about the matter, for Russell specified that she must marry a prince.

However, Russell gave up and Temperance ran through the village to find Seeley.

When she did, she couldn't even speak. She simply gave him true love's kiss.

The End


	22. Freaky Friday

**SEASON THREE**

Booth woke up and everything felt normal. His back wasn't hurting, but he just thought he slept really well. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. His hands felt baby soft. He just shrugged it off as he got out of bed. He looked around and noticed that he was in Brennan's bedroom. He wasn't that drunk last night, was he?

He walked to the bathroom, then saw it. He was staring at himself in the mirror in horror.

"What the fuck?" he mumbled to himself, running his fingers through his hair. His long, auburn hair.

Seeley Booth was no longer Seeley Booth

He was Dr. Temperance Brennan.

Booth started to panic. How the fuck? What the fuck? Why the fuck? He looked down at his body. He looked down at his body and noticed he was very naked. He immediately looked up. He couldn't look at his body, since it belonged to his best friend.

He ran to the bedroom and immediately went through the dresser. Putting on underwear was the worst part. He couldn't get the bra on right, then the thong was a nightmare. Turns out, Brennan only wore sexy underwear. You learn something new everyday.

As soon as he was dressed, there was a knock at the door. He walked over and answered it.

It was himself!

"Booth?" his body asked.

"Bones?"

The man nodded.

"What the fuck happened?" Booth asked.

"I don't know! It's impossible!" Brennan ran her fingers through her hair then started crying, "I miss my boobs."

"Understandable. Your boobs are great," Booth chuckled, giving his boobs a little shimmy, causing Brennan to gasp.

"Did you look?!"

"On accident! You're the one that sleeps naked!" Booth defended as he adjusted his thong, "How to you wear these things?"

"How do you wear boxers?! I feel so exposed. Like I'm not wearing any underwear."

"Did you look?"

Brennan turned bright red, "I had to pee!"

"Like what you see?" He grinned, causing Brennan to blush.

"Why don't we just figure out what happened?"

The two spent to day reading and doing everything they could to fix their situation. Nothing worked. They ran out of hope when...

"This says we might both have something we need to confess to the other. Something we have always wanted to tell each other."

"Okay, let's say it together on three."

"One two three!"

"I love you!"

And with that, they both fainted. When Booth woke up, he was in his body and Brennan was in hers.

They looked at each other, both of them being bright red. Then Brennan kissed him. And everything was all better.

The end.


	23. Gone Away

**SEASON TWO****A SONG FIC****"GONE AWAY" BY FIVE FINGER DEATH PUNCH**

Brennan and Hodgins didn't make it. They died merely two minutes before Seeley Booth found them.

He arrived at the scene, frantically looking for the exact coordinates that he was given to find his friends. Booth screamed out their names and began to lose hope when he saw a limp hand. He sprinted to it and grabbed it, pulling Brennan's body out of the dirt while the FBI team dug up Hodgins.

Booth checked Brennan's pulse.

"No, no, no, no," he mumbled to himself as he began to do CPR. He pushed hard into her chest, occasionally mumbling, "Bones, I'm here," or "Wake up," or "Oh God, please no."

The anthropologist's eyes never opened. Cam ended up having to pull Booth, who was a sobbing mess, away from her body.

Bones was gone and so was Hodgins.

_Maybe in another life__I could find you there__Pulled away before your time__I can't deal, it's so unfair_

Booth was distraught. How could he have let this happen? He was supposed to keep the squints safe! Cops keep people safe. He had one job and he blew it.

He went to the Lab to see Cam was doing their autopsies. She must have done Hodgins first because Booth watched her make the first incision on Brennan's body.

"Oh, God!" Booth gagged, looking away.

Cam frowned, chastising herself for letting him see that, "Seeley, I'm sorry," she paused to put down her scalpel and she rummaged through Brennan's evidence, "Dr. Brennan-"

"Temperance."

Cam took mental note, "Temperance wrote you something," she pulled the letter out of the bag of evidence and handed it to Booth.

"Thanks, Cam."

Booth took the letter and put it in his pocket, deciding that he would read it alone. He decided that he should go home.

Booth was old fashioned and he was taught that boys don't cry, so he was ashamed of himself for sobbing the entire drive to his apartment.

When he got to his apartment, Booth threw his keys at the coffee table, but missed and they landed on the floor. He simply ignored it and started reading his letter:

**Dear Agent Booth,****You are a confusing man. You are irrational and impulsive, superstitious and exasperating. You believe in ghosts and maybe even Santa Claus and because of you I've started to see the universe differently. How is it possible that simply looking into your fine face gives me such joy? Why does it make me so happy that every time I try to sneak a peek at you, you're already looking at me? Like you it makes no sense, and like you, it feels right. If I ever get out of here, I will find a time and place to tell you that you make my life messy and confusing and unfocused and irrational and wonderful.**

Booth folded the letter in half and placed it on the table. He simply got up and grabbed his almost empty bottle of whiskey. He sighed at the fact that he was so low on alcohol. He sat back down and drank the whiskey, replaying memories of Brennan in his head. He then angrily threw the now empty bottle at the wall.

_And it feels__And it feels like__Heaven's so far away__And it feels__Yeah, it feels like__The world has grown cold__Now that you've gone away_

A month went by and Booth hadn't left his apartment except to go to Brennan's funeral and to sit by her grave every day.

He sat by her tombstone with a bouquet of daisies in his hand. He placed the flowers down and said, "It's been a month since you've left, Bones. Parker and Angela and Zack and I miss you... Russ didn't seem to be doing too well. Then again, none of us are alright. We all miss you, Bones."

Booth felt tears flood his eyes again, "I shoulda told you everything, Bones. I wish I could go back and tell you that I love you and that you're the reason I love going to work in the morning. Now..." he tried blinking his tears away, "Now I can't even get out of bed in the morning."

"I need you here."

_Leaving flowers on your grave__Show that I still care__Black roses and Hail Mary's__I can't bring back what's taken from me__I reach to the sky__And call out your name__Oh please let me trade__I would_

Booth forced himself to stand up and walk away. He walked to his car and headed to his next destination.

Brennan's apartment.

No one else had the heart to do it except Angela, who was still trying to pack up Hodgins's things.

Booth walked into the apartment and felt a wave of familiarity. He missed long nights with Brennan on the couch. He missed her smile. Her laugh. Her eyes. He voice. Her everything.

But now she was gone and she was never coming back. There was so much left to do. There was so much left to say. But Booth now had to move on.

He started going through things in her apartment. Deciding what he should donate to the Jeffersonian and what Brennan would want donated to Goodwill and what things she would want certain people to have. He started with the bedroom. He started emptying all of her clothes into boxes when he saw a book in the corner. It had "Booth and I" written on it. Curious, he pulled the book out of the closet and opened it to see it was a scrapbook. She kept clippings of their cases and pictures of them together in it. There were receipts and movie ticket stubs and bottle caps. Things that represented little memories of theirs.

Booth realized as he looked through the book that...

No matter how much he needed to move on from Brennan, it was never going to happen.

_And it feels__And it feels like__Heaven is so far away__And it stings__Yeah, it stings now__The world is so cold__Now that you've gone away_


	24. Hardest Pill To Swallow

**SEASON SIX**

Brennan slammed her apartment door, sobbing as she fell to her knees. She leaned against the door, trying to force herself to quit crying. Booth was in so much more pain than she was right now. She rejected him. She hurt him. He moved on and she just had to accept that. She knew he wouldn't leave Hannah for him. She was expecting too much.

She picked up her phone and dialed Angela's number. It rang a few times, but her friend answered drowsily, "Bren, why are you calling me so late?"

Through her sobs, Brennan asked, "Ange, is there any way you could come over soon?"

Knowing that Brennan was crying, Angela gasped, "Sweetie, what's wrong? I'll be right over."

"I'll tell you when you get here," Brennan said, then hung up. She got up off her floor and went into the kitchen to find a bottle of her favorite wine. She opened it and started drinking it straight from the bottle.

Angela got there within the next thirty minutes with two tubs of ice cream. She had a carmel ice cream for herself and rocky road for Brennan.

Angela let herself into Brennan's apartment to see her best friend half away through a bottle of wine and tears streaming down her face. Brennan was also half soaked, as if she was in the storm earlier that night. She placed the ice cream on the coffee table and sat beside Brennan, "Sweetie, what happened?"

Brennan wiped some of her tears away and began with a shakey voice, "Booth told me he wanted to be with me before I went to Maluku and he went to Afghanistan," she sniffed, "I was so scared he'd leave me, so I turned him down, which pushed him even farther away. When I was in Maluku, I realized that being away from him caused me severe distress," she pushed her matted down hair out of her face, "Daisy consoled me every night but I convinced myself that I would be with Booth when he and I saw each other again," Brennan started crying harder, "But now he's with Hannah and I wasn't going to tell him I loved him but tonight I told him that turning him down was a mistake and," she paused and let herself cry for a moment, "And he told me Hannah is the one he loves. Not me. Her. And I just... it hurts."

Angela, whose mouth was hanging wide open the entire time, took Brennan into her arms, "Oh, sweetie. Why didn't you talk to me sooner?"

Brennan shook her head, "I don't know. I just wanted to pretend that everything was fine and it's not fine! I ruined everything and the hardest part is that it's all my fault and if I just told him I loved him then, I would be with him now."

Brennan sobbed on Angela's shoulder as Angela tried to rub Brennan's back and make her feel better, but nothing worked. Angela decided that they should try and eat the ice cream and watch some television.

Even though it was only a mere distraction, it made Brennan's problems disappear for a short time.

Angela left after a few hours and Brennan was thankful for her. She looked herself in the mirror and hated the sight before her. Smeared makeup. Messy hair. Puffy eyes. Runny nose. Food on her face. Dirty clothes.

In that moment, Brennan made a choice. She would not let herself be vulnerable to anyone again. The walls that had collapsed around her heart were quickly rebuilt. She cleaned herself up and reminded herself of every single person that has hurt her. Her parents. Russ. Sully. Zack. Booth. But out of everyone that's hurt her, she was one of the few that never did. Brennan never caused her heart any pain. Why would she need other people when everyone around her who she shows her vulnerability to breaks her? She didn't need anyone. Not Max. Not Russ. Not Booth.

The worst part about it was that no matter how many times she told herself she didn't need to be with Booth, she wanted him more than anything.


End file.
